falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Нью-Рино
Нью-Рино ( ) — локация Fallout 2. Описание Этот большой город восстановлен на месте разрушенного города Рино, второго по размеру в штате Невада. Гордо носит название «самого большого маленького городка в мире». Как и Лас-Вегас, Рино ещё до войны пользовался славой города казино и ночных клубов; и в отсутствие всяческих конкурентов он стал центром развлечений на западном побережье США. Здесь есть развлечения на любой вкус: казино, бордели, клубы, наркопритоны, боксерские бои и даже порностудия «Райские сферы», в которой можно найти работу. По сути, большинство наркотиков и алкоголя в Северной Калифорнии распространяется из Нью-Рино. Нью-Рино не имеет официальных органов власти и правопорядка — город контролируют гангстеры. Тем не менее, в стороне от своих междоусобных конфликтов, семьи стараются поддерживать порядок на улицах для привлечения туристов, а нарушителей отправляют прямиком на Голгофу. На момент появления Избранного, в 2241 году, город поделили между собой четыре мафиозные семьи. Самый могущественный клан, семья Мордино, контролирует большое казино «Десперадо», и торгует наркотиком винт; на них работает гениальный химик Майрон, разработавший этот наркотик. Содержатели борделей семья Бишоп владеют другим казино, клубом «Акула» и пытаются заключить союз с НКР и городом Убежища. Семья Сальваторе торгует оружием, которое они покупают в том числе и у Анклава. Торговцы алкоголем семья Райт — самая многочисленная и бедная семья. После 2242 года конфликт между преступными семьями становится более интенсивным и в конечном счёте семья Сальваторе была уничтожена. В городе появился новый семейный криминальный синдикат — Ван Граффы. Со временем Ван Граффы стали одной из самых влиятельных семей Нью-Рино. К 2281 году семьи Бишоп и Мордино все ещё присутствуют в городе, но они потеряли былое могущество и теперь главные игроки в борьбе за власть — Райты и Ван Граффы. Так же, с восстановлением в 2274 году города Нью-Вегас и создания в нём развлекательной зоны — Стрипа, Нью-Рино начал конкурировать с Вегасом в сфере развлечений. Примечательно то, что Нью-Рино до сих пор остается одним из немногих городов в Основном регионе, не входящим в состав НКР. Квесты Журнал путешественника Город Убежища Заметки * У борделя «Кошачья лапка» стоит мальчик Коди. Если ему предложить выпить «Ядер-Колы», репутация поднимется на 1, а угощение Коди фруктом поднимет репутацию на 2. * У Мордино-младшего (стоит на первом этаже казино) можно разжиться лучшим ножом в игре «Маленький Иисус». Живым он его не отдаст, так что приходится выбирать: либо репутация в семье Мордино, либо нож. * Если в Нью-Рино Избранный спросит Сулика, на предмет того, что могут сказать ему духи, дикарь ответит одной из следующих фраз: ** ** ** * Фон для говорящих голов, которые находятся в городе, иллюстрирует городские стены. Появление За кулисами * Основным дизайнером локации выступил Крис АвеллонFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: Designer Chris Avellone worked on special random encounters, New Reno, Vault City, and the Raiders, а Джон Дейли стал дизайнером уровней, расставляя некоторые объекты в локацииИнтервью К. Авеллона: …realizing it was possible to build a swimming pool with the F2 tileset (John Deiley)…Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: Level Designer John Deiley. Worked on New Reno…. Программистом, который занимался скриптами и их проверкой, являлся Томас ФренчFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: Programmer Thomas French worked on areas New Reno, the Military Base, Modoc, the Den, and the Raiders. Сама же локация приняла нынешний вид после проверок и дополнительных действий ведущего программиста Джесси Рейнольдса и ведущих дизайнеров Фергюса Уркхарта и Мэтью Нортона. * Рино — реально существующий город в штате Невада. ** Девичья улица (Virgin Street) в реальности носит название Virginia Street, это — одна из главных улиц Рино. Как в игре, так и в реальности на этой улице располагается знаменитая арка Рино. Игровое название улицы (буквально «Улица Девственниц») является саркастичным — на ней расположен бордель. ** Вторая улица (2nd Street) и Торговая улица (Commercial Row) также существуют в действительности и пересекают Virginia Street. * В граффити города упоминаются имена многих разработчиков игры, а также присутствует стилизация под логотип Interplay. * Улисс (антагонист Lonesome Road, дополнения к Fallout: New Vegas) о том, что Курьер (протагонист Fallout: New Vegas) бывал в Рино. * В Honest Hearts, дополнении к Fallout: New Vegas, Нью-Рино упоминают Стелла и Джед Мастерсон. * На ранних этапах разработки Fallout: New Vegas планировалось что действие игры будет происходить в Нью-Рино . Галерея new reno sign.jpg|Знаменитый знак Нью-Рино Fo2 Desperado New Reno.png|Девичья улица FO2 New Reno - Second Street.png|Вторая улица Fo2 East Side of New Reno.png|Восточная сторона Fo2 New Reno West Side.png|Торговая улица FO2 New Reno - Chop Shop.png|Мастерская inside desperado.jpg|Вид на первый этаж казино «Десперадо» Fo2 Wright Mansion.png|Интрерьер дома Райтов Fo2 New Reno Arms.png|Интерьер магазина Элдриджа FO2 New Reno Car shop interior.png|Интерьер мастерской FO2 New Reno Vertibird site.png|Площадка винтокрылов Fo1 Followers background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов Примечания en:New Reno es:New Reno fi:New Reno fr:New Reno pl:Nowe Reno pt-br:New Reno zh:新里诺 uk:Нью-Ріно Категория:Нью-Рино Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Honest Hearts Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Города Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Lonesome Road